Samurai Jack x chubby! teen! Blind! Reader
by Moonlightwolf15
Summary: this starts during episode 6 when Jack meets Ikra but he is not alone. he has Reader! Readeris in love with jack and Jack is in love with Reader but they don't know the other one is in love with the other (I know confusing) but what if Reader had a guarded heart and Aku wanted to breck both samurai and teen in one move. I know this is a crappy summary. romance in chapter 1 plz com!
1. Chapter 1: the right choice was wrong

Samurai Jack x chubby! Teen! Blind! Reader

Chapter 1: the right choice was the wrong choice

"Jack I'm telling you I don't trust her. I don't know if it's the way she looks or the way she acts but I smell plastic from her both in attitude and appearance" the young chubby 16 year old girl known as (name) whispered to her older companion, Samurai Jack. She was a young girl who was sent from the year 2015 by Aku for actually being able to hurt him with her bow and arrows, the arrow tips themselves were said to be made of many shards that fell from the heavens and were said to be so pure it could wipe out any demonic demon if shot by a warrior of great will power and a sound mind. (name) had trouble accepting Jack as a friend at first since while she was in her time period and in the one she is in now she had been backstabbed and betrayed by many even her own family, over the years of her growing up in her time period, which was still ruled by Aku, she had grown up to be independent but had placed a wall of iron around her heart locking it away to never be hurt again. She grew to be cold and cruel to strangers but whenever she came across children she gave nothing but kindness and compassion, she believed that she could help children who have not yet been touched by the cruelty that is betrayal that there is always hope for them, she could give them the one thing she never had as a child.

Hope.

That was when she meet Jack, he found her in the alley ways of the city Aku first sent him to, he needed to hide to he ran into an alley not only finding a safe spot but finding a young girl who was chubby, for lack of a better word, in a light (favourite colour) dress that reached past her knees with long sleeves that fanned out like his, a deep (second favourite colour) cloak with a windsock looking hood and (second favourite colour) ankle boots. She held her bow and arrows close to her, her hair a(H/L) (H/C) colour and her skin a (S/C). Her eyes he could not see as they were covered by the hood. He confronted her naturally she was defensive her eyes were a clouded (E/C) an obvious sign showing she was blind she aimed her weapon ready to fire, until he revealed he was out to destroy Aku, they exchanged stories and not once did she show any emotion other than disgust or anger. They made a deal to travel together to find time portals to travel back to their own times. That was when he learnt her name.

(name) or ask her wanted poster calls her (wanted poster name).

They became friends after they saved each other's lives multiple times, and over the days and weeks (name) fell in love with the samurai and opened her heart for him but kept it a secret.

Anyway, back to the conversation "what do you mean by you smell plastic from her? I do not smell any plastic" Jack asked his blind friend "it's an expression it means she's completely fake. Don't let your guard down around her Jack" she said looking up to him since he was at least two heads taller. The woman (bounty wanted poster name) was speaking of as a woman named Ikra. A young woman with green skin, black hair and a black dress. Something about this woman sent off warning bells in (name)'s mind the woman reminded (name) of Aku, (name) was able to see once but Aku took her sight away after he took her family before her eyes as well not even jack knew how she became blind she left that part of the story out, now she must see with her ears, hands and feet when she touches something she can see a clear picture in her mind when her eyes are closed but know when it's raining because the rain changes to quickly for her and makes the ground to watery to see anything. They camped for the night and started a fire. Ikra sat near Jack smiling seductively causing him to blush (bounty wanted poster name) could not use her feet or hands to see but she could hear, a scowl appeared upon her face. She laid her head down on the sand facing away from them pretending to sleep. After a while she heard them talking "Jack you must trust me, Aku sends minions after you when you need help or least expect it right?" she heard Ikra tell Jack "yes this is true" Jack replied "then, from what you've told me, don't you think it's a little too much of a coincidence that (name) showed up? Don't you think she could be working for Aku?" (Name)'s eyes narrow into a glare even though she is still facing away from them 'why that little-! I knew she was trouble!' (Name) thought to herself "come on Jack think about it. You told me she guides you through paths that supposedly lead to the time portals what if she's leading you to Aku without you knowing it?" "Hmm. Perhaps you are right" (name)'s eyes widen 'Jack is actually going to believe her…' (name) though as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to go to sleep. Unaware that Ikra knew she was awake and smirked.

The next day

(name) followed behind Jack, he said he thought I could use a little break from leading the group. Ikra walked beside her "*chuckles* you know, Jack is a great warrior but his instincts stink when I comes to enemies" Ikra gloated to (name) who was glaring up at her "I mean look at you you're here and well frankly you shouldn't even exist you fat *( name)'s face goes red* ugly *angry tick mark* stupid* grabs her weapons* useless *growls at Ikra* waste of life" that did it (name) launched at Ikra biting and scratching her before flinging her away right next to where Jack was walking. He stopped and looked at the scene before him, a young woman, close to his age, who had helped him recently and brought up the possible question about the girl he had been traveling with to be Aku's spy, be covered in bruises and bite marks on the ground while his friend had her arrow aimed directly at her "stuff this! I'll send you to Aku so he can deal with you! You deserve that kind of fate!" (name) yelled. Now Jack knew Ikra was correct he ran at (name) with great speed and

Smack

He hit her with the hilt of his sword in the face, knocking her on her ass, and then pointed his blade to her throat. (name)'s eyes widen she dropped her weapons in shock, she sat up propping one of her hands on the desert sand giving her balance the other holding the now bruising mark Jack left "J-Jack…why would you-" she stuttered before he applied more pressure "she was right, you are just another minion of Aku! If you leave now without any more violence you may live. Seeing you right now brings me great sickness and furious anger. You disgust me. Leave now" he said with venom within his voice sheathing his sword, (name) felt as though a thousand knives kept stabbing her chest at different times. She looked down as water welled in her eyes "do you wish to speak monster" Jack asked before helping Ikra up. That cut her even deeper. She stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows and walked away but stopped momentarily to look at him he saw her face his eyes widen for the first time since he has known her he had seen her cry and he was the cause.

"I hate you" she said glaring at Jack he was taken aback but never showed it

"I hate you for not believing me, I hate you for believing her, I hate you for hurting me, and I hate you for what you do to me but more than anything. I hate myself for letting you in, letting you in my iron walls that guarded my heart I hate myself for actually believing you could love me like I loved you." She wiped away her tears "the key word being LOVED! I won't be there for you anymore Jack, you can have Ikra help you now. I just hope you've made the right choice because" she starts walking away with only the clothes on her back and her weapons "this monster is no longer your string-along toy" and with that she ran leaving Jack to momentarily think of her words before Ikra convinced him that (name) was just messing with his head. He nodded and continued but that little though of (name) was still in the back of his mind.

Time skip to when they find the orb

"no! what have you done!" Jack yelled at Ikra for breaking the orb when she started laughing and slowly transforming into.

"Aku…"

"HA HA HA! Yes samurai it is I Aku! You really should have listened to your little friend oops! I mean the monster! She would have finished me off if it wasn't for you! You save the master of darkness and evil!" Aku laughed at Jack.

Jack thought back to all he had said to (name) and remembered he was the one who made her cry.

"I…was a fool" Jack said collapsing to his knees a hand propping him up and another covering his eyes. "I should have listened to her, I should have thought more clearly to understand what was happening but I let judgment cloud my vision and hurt an innocent" he glared up at Aku standing unsheathing his sword ready to fight "you are the reason I hurt her! You tricked me! You are the reason she no longer is with me *tears up* you are the reason I could never tell her I returned her feelings!" he yelled charging at Aku. They fought for many hours until Jack started to grow tired "this is the end for you samurai" Aku said raising a clawed hand to finish off Jack.

"GAH!" Aku retracted his hand when something was shot at him he looked to see an arrow. Suddenly out of the bush came (name) "(wanted poster name)!" Jack exclaimed but (name) took no notice. "so the fat one has returned?" Aku said grinning before another arrow shot him in the face she kept shooting arrow after arrow until she ran out. Aku was weak "we shall meet again Archer and Samurai" Aku said before vanishing leaving behind only the arrows. Jack got up and sheathed his sword and looked to (name) to see her picking up her arrows and placing them in there holster. He walked to her cautiously beside her

"(wanted poster name)?" he asked "…." She kept silent "(wanted poster name) I wish to apologise for my actions and for my words. I did not know Ikra was actually Aku and I had thought you were one of his spies when you said you were going to send her back to Aku. So I must beg for your forgiveness" he said on his knees bowing his head. (name) finished picking up the arrows and stood up. "No" was her reply Jack's eyes widen in horror as he stood up quickly looking at her "what but why? I understand I have done you wrong but-" "Samurai Jack, be still" she replied coldly finally looking at him her eyes seemed so much colder than when they met "you have no idea what you have done to me. I loved you once Samurai Jack but it was clear as day that you never felt the same, and to top it off you struck me, an innocent. You have violated one of the samurai codes of honour. And besides my heart is no longer accessible to anyone." Her glare intensifies "especially you Samurai Jack" Jacks eyes water he reaches out for her "p-please there must be some way I can undo this! I love you, (wanted poster name) please!" he begged, (name) took pity on him a small part of her still loved Jack to not end, she sighed "however" Jack looks up to her seeing her fix her weapons to carry "I shall travel with you till you complete your quest" Jacks heart soared there may be a chance he can win her heart once more because if he ever did he would never let her go, no matter how different their ages are or what time lines they're from, he will hold her till he dies. He bowed to her "I thank you for this second chance to rekindle our love" he said smiling "*sigh* don't you think for a second that I'm trying to rekindle anything with you samurai Jack. I am merely trying to get home because if you do get home and succeed then my family never dies, I never go blind an never would meet you so let's get moving" she said walking ahead before Jack grabbed her hand "please(name), let me in again let me have one last chance to prove to you I love you, will you grant me that?" he asked pulling down her hood, releasing her (H/L) (H/C) hair and looking into her milky (E/C) eyes as he caressed her adorable chubby face. (Name) blushed at his actions but quickly pulled away but not letting go of his hand. He looked to his hand then to her as she looked away "one chance and that's it Samurai Jack. After that you and I become nothing more to each other than strangers. Understand?" she asked. Jack smiled "I understand. Thank you" Jack said as they began to walk across the desert again. "Where shall we head to next (name)?" Jack asked "no a clue but it's sure to have minions of Aku" (name) replied Jack smiled down at the young girl holding his hand with her own chubby one then looked ahead "yes indeed but we shall face them together correct?" "Yes Jack, we will."

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2: the three blind archers

Chapter 2: the three blind archers

(name) and Jack were sitting in a ship eating; (name) had changed her clothes to a long sleeved deep (favourite colour) dress with slits from the hips on both sides, deeper (favourite colour) tights and (2nd favourite colour) ballet flats she also wore her (favourite colour) cloak keeping her hood up while jack wore his straw hat. "(name)? Not to offend you but are you not going to eat?" Jack asked her while whispering "no I'm not hungry, the water is fine enough for me, thank you for your concern Jack" (name) said smiling a little at him. They have been traveling for a while about three months and true to his word Jack proved to (name) he truly loved her. At every chance Jack got he complimented her softening, (name)'s heart a little each time he would tell her she was beautiful and she was strong after about 2 months of it (name) let her walls down for him and smiled more often and show more emotion.

"Alright, but please eat later on. I do not wish for you to become sick" he said looking at (name). She nodded to him smiling more "yes Jack" she replied before listening to the conversation between a middle aged sounding man and an old Viking man. Something about a well? "The well of king Orsic (sp?) Those who reach the infamous well are granted one wish" the old Viking said. 'One wish eh?' (name) thought before looking to Jack, she knew he heard it. (name) nodded to Jack "get out of the great kan's chair!" (name) turned to hear an angry little man yelling at the old Viking, forcing the old man to swab the floor. (name) walked up to him as he passed the table Jack, with Jacks help since she couldn't see on boats "excuse me, sir?" (name) said "the story of the well you told is it real?" Of course it's real! As a matter of fact we're passing it now! It's over there!" he said pointing to a snow covered island. (name) smiled while Jack stood behind her looking "in the centre of that mist shrouded isle lies the treasure of king Orsic" Jack placed a hand on (name)'s hand and guided her towards a door leading out of the ship "thank you" Jack said to the old sea dog "W-Wait! I beg you reconsider there are only three archers yet they desolated my whole army are just one man and a blind girl! You do the math" the old sea dog said warning the two warriors "why attempt it?" he asked.

"That well could get me home" Jack replied then looked to (name) "but if I do I would-" "Jack you know I would follow you there" (name) said smiling up at Jack with her white teeth. "There are many other ways to get home" the old sea dog said "not for us" (name) replied as they began to walk out onto a small boat as she held Jacks arm. They travelled to the island on the way they talked about the three archers "a whole army taken down by three archers, they must be powerful to do something like that" (name) said "indeed they seem quite strong" Jack replied as they reached the island. As soon as Jack stood upon the ground he helped (name) down "Jack! Don't you'll hurt yourself" (name) said worried "my little flower you cannot hurt me, you are far too light" he replied making her blush once (name)'s feet touched the ground she sighed happily "ah much better, I'm so glad to see" she said walking in the snow with Jack. They kept walking and walking until they reached a forest then continued to walk through it, (name) could see the snow formed into words on a tree "go away" it said "Jack" (name) said causing him to stop and look he narrowed his eyes then faced back forward to see and old looking tower past a small hill they walked towards it at a slow pace but stopped when they were at the top of the hill to see broken machines and broken ships with many arrows "well it looks as though we have found where that old sea dog lost the battle" (name) commented "it appears that way" Jack replied looking around then took one step forward only to have an arrow shot into his sandal between his toes (name) looked at it "that is a very accurate shot even better than what I can do" (name) said surprised looking at Jack ask he took another step forward only to have three more arrows hit his sandal. He tested the ground but quickly jumped back at the arrows hit where his foot was. (name) and Jack stood still as three figures stood on top of the tower the wind blew making their clothes flutter suddenly an arrow was shot ripping off part of Jack's sleeve then more pinned him to the tree. A final arrow was heading towards him but Jack was un able to move. He closed his eyes.

Stab!

He opened his eyes to see (name) had blocked the arrow with her bow. She turned around and pulled out the arrows that kept Jack stuck to the tree. "Jack are you alright?" she asked "yes (name) I am fine" he replied hugging her. They both looked to the tower to see how they were to get past, "I have an idea" Jack said as he ran out with his sword in hand trying to blind the archers but had no effect he ended up back where (name) was "but I thought it would work" he replied he grabbed his hat and waved it in plain sight for them to see but nothing he dropped it to the ground and they shot it! Then it hit (name) like a ton of bricks she went to say something but Jack had other plans. (name) followed Jack to a water fall but could not see him "I must fight on their levels" she heard Jack say. "Jack this is impossible" (name) said to him "nothing is impossible unless you believe it is" Jack replied. She then followed Jack to a clearing and held his robe she turned away from him while blushing "what e-exactly are we doing?" she stammered "I'm fighting on their level" he replied.

(name) sat on the ground looking at the wild life near her and smiled. Once Jack was ready he and (name) both walked to were the warriors were "be careful Jack" (name) warned him he smiled and held her hands "do not worry (name) I shall be fine, but I want you to be even more careful" she chuckled "Jack are you forgetting I am blind as well?" she asked smirking he blushed "r-right" they got ready as Jack tied the blindfold around his eyes then they ran dodging arrows like no tomorrow (name) got graze across the arm and one hit her leg. 'Crud!' (name) thought but continued running she dodge them doing flips and twists and spins. Anyone who looked at her at first glance thought because of her chubbiness she would be the type to lounge around and not even manage to jump a hurdle but they obviously never knew (name). they both reached the walls of the tower where they jumped to the top (name) kneeled down because of her leg while Jack defeated the archers. Static electricity started coming from them when it stopped and black ooze and squirms its way into the well. The archers are just simple men they open their eyes "I can see!" one says before looking to Jack "you have freed us from the curse thank you" one said Jack looked over to (name) before running to her "(name) you are injured!" he said worriedly "I'm fine Jack *pulls out arrow with a grunt* just make the wish" she said smiling before she stood up with his help they both walked to the well "make a wish brave warrior and it shall be granted beyond your wildest dreams" the well spoke (name) got chills down her spine and not the good kind. "my quest has finally come to an end. Oh mystic well I humbly wish-" Jack began to speak when one of the archers interrupted him "wait! We must warn you any wish granted comes with a price" Jack and (name) turned to the thee archers "it was forever a goal that we fought long and hard to reach this well when we made it we stood before the well and made out wish. To be the greatest of warriors. The spirit of the well did indeed make us great warriors but in so doing robbed us of our sight and our mind enslaving us as its personal guard. We have lived cursed lives until now" he finished. (name) looked to Jack and let go pulling out her bow and an arrow out pointing it at the well. "evil spirit of the well! You shall not claim another innocent! My wish is for you to be destroyed!" Jack yelled as he stabbed his sword into the well at the same time (name) shot her arrow into it. The black goo shot into the air and in a flash of light it was gone. The archers looked in awe at the duo who destroyed the well "you do not need sight to be a great warrior I know that for a fact" (name) said looking to the archers with her milky (eye colour) eyes.

Jack and (name) left the tower walking away, Jack put his robe back on and walked away with (name) "are you sure you are alright?" Jack asked "Jack we've known each other long enough for you to know what I will say" (name) smirked at him. He looked at her leg to see she was limping. Without waring he picked (name) up in bridal style "Jack! Put me down right now! I mean it!" she complained and kept trying to move out his grasp. Jack smiled at her and silenced her with a kiss on the cheek. (name) closed her mouth and hid her red face in Jack's chest. "shall we go find another portal?" he asked "s-shut up and let's go" she mumbled.


End file.
